


Don't dance with Death

by R_Raspuri



Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassins & Hitmen, F/F, Kinda, hints of moonsun, hwabyul are assassins, is angel line also assassins? who knows, they are not in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22505278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Raspuri/pseuds/R_Raspuri
Summary: Independent assassins Moonstar and Hwasa team up for an assignment
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Don't dance with Death

Ahn Hyejin wondered why she agreed to go through this. Oh, right. She didn’t know then that she had do this job with Moon Byulyi.  
Hyejin had found the older woman remarkably sharp and poised the first time they met. She’d thought then that perhaps they could be a good team. Not that they had any choice, their clients had paid generously to get the two of them on the same team, as their usual modus operandi was going solo. She was rethinking now.

“Hyejin-ah,” Moon Byul said, the twenty fourth time in five minutes. (Hyejin had counted) 

“No”

“Seriously”

“No”

“I will jump out of the car if you don’t pull over”

“I’m not stopping you”

“Ahn Hyejin” Moon Byul’s voice was sterner this time.

Hyejin grunted disapprovingly before finally pulling over to the side of the road.  
Moon Byul exited the car and disappeared behind the bushes. Hyejin took the opportunity to stretch her legs. She was back behind the wheel by the time Moon Byul returned.

“Seriously Unnie, you’d think you would be more responsible. I asked if you wanted to use the washroom at the petrol station,” Hyejin kept her eyes on the road.

“I made a misjudgement, I’m human, ok?” Moon Byul replied coolly.

“You cannot afford to make misjudgements, these things are going to reflect in the way you do your job”

“Have you ever heard of Moon Star messing up a job?”

“Whatever. What kind of an assassin name is Moonstar even?”

“The kind that only the best can have,” Moon Byul cocked her head turning to Hyejin, “And what about you, Hwasa? Think you can keep up with the condition of your leg?”

“An ankle sprain has never stopped me. You will have to keep up with me”

“We’ll see,” Moon Byul smirked, pulling down the visor to touch up her make up and make sure it was on point.

“Unnie, I didn’t imagine you would be his type,” 

Moon Byul was on the dance floor, the Hornet clutching on to her, nanometers from being inappropriate. She didn’t react to Hyejin’s voice in her earpiece and continued swaying, giving the young man a charming smile.

“You are an excellent actress, Unnie,” Hyejin was seated a few tables away, alone, sipping on a flute of champagne (not champagne at all ), and taking great amusement in the fact that their target had taken interest in the very person hired to kill him.

The song in the background changed, and the faster pace brought out the naughtier moves from everyone on the dance floor.

“Are you sure he’s not your type as well? You sure look very interested in him,” Hyejin couldn’t contain her grin as she watched Moon Byul feel her partner up, “Blink twice if you found a gun on him.” 

Moon Byul blinked twice and gestured to his waist band behind his back.

“Okay, I’ll see what I can do,” Hyejin got up from her table, making her way to the dance floor.

She was seconds away from ridding the man of his pistol, when she felt a hand grasp her arm.  
Containing her annoyance, she turned and came face to face with her middle school best friend.

“Wheein?”  
Hyejin was surprised to see her at this party, Whee-in’s circles were usually entirely different.

“Wow, you actually recognised me! It’s been so long since I last saw you,” Whee-in exclaimed excitedly.

“Of course I remember you, we were best friends,” Hyejin tried to be as convincing as possible.

“Oh yeah? You last time you called was, like, 4 years ago,” Whee-in didn’t mean to sound accusatory but she couldn’t keep it from slipping into her tone.

“I’m sorry,” Hyejin offered her a tight lipped smile, “my job keeps me very busy.”

“Ah, I know. Your dad was complaining about that too,” Whee-in said understandingly.

Just as Hyejin was about to reply, she saw Moon Byul and the Hornet heading to the bar.

“Hey, why don’t we grab a drink?” she said, nodding to the bar, “we should catch up.”  
Whee-in nodded and followed behind her, as she made her way next to Moon Byul.

The conversation flowed freely between them, as if the two had never stopped being best friends. However, Hyejin knew that things had changed.  
She was also Hwasa now, and her target had just slipped a drug into the drink he was offering Moon Byul.

Hyejin whispered a warning to Moon Byul into her mike, hoping Whee-in did not hear anything, and quickly ordered the same drink as the one being offered to Moon Byul.

“Distract him,” she hummed into her mike.

She doesn’t know what Moon Byul did, but Hornet stooped to the ground, searching for something.  
Hyejin took the chance to exchange Moon Byul’s drink with her own, while Whee-in was trying to decide her third drink.

Moon Byul finished her drink, and predictably the Hornet was sweet talking her into accompanying him to his room.  
Moon Byul knew exactly the right things to say, to make sure that she didn’t bore the man but also didn’t rise any suspicion whatsoever.  
She really is an excellent actress, Hyejin thought continuing to make conversation with Whee-in.

Hyejin saw Moon Byul and Hornet get up and make their way to the doors of the hall. She managed to spill her drink on herself, and make it look like a complete accident.

She stood with a grunt, explaining to Whee-in that she would be back after cleaning herself up, and turned away to head to the door. She knew very well that she wouldn’t go back despite badly wishing she could.  
She hadn’t felt the ease she’d just experienced with her best friend for many, many years.

“I’m sorry Wheein-ah,” she muttered to herself as she walked away.

The Hornet was not very hard to read. His weakness was simple: women. And Moon Byul knew how to play that to her advantage. It often came as a surprise to some. Usually she would be the one charming women left and right; being regarded as handsome rather than pretty.  
But men like him were simple. A smile, a few touches, the right balance of bold and shy, and within minutes, she was controlling the game.

She had roughly ten minutes, before the “drug” in her drink took effect. Hornet had his hand on the small of her back, leading her. As they stepped out side the party hall of the hotel, she noticed a tall, well built man who started to follow them. A bodyguard, she thought, wondering how to get rid of him.

She grasped onto Hornet when she began feeling “dizzy” and simply nodded and thanked him when he showed fake concern.

His gun is still on him, she thought as he led her to the elevator. She could feel his confidence coming off in waves. Just how many women has he drugged?

Once they entered his room, she stumbled onto the bed, lying on her stomach, her head turned to the door that Hornet was currently locking. Her palm that had got sandwiched between her body and the bed had already crushed a tiny vial of chloroform onto her dainty handkerchief. She concentrated on breathing slowly and steadily, while storing energy to leap into action at any moment. 

In her peripheral vision, she saw him taking off his blazer and throwing it somewhere in the room. He approached he bed loosening his tie.

I bet he’s feeling like a hero right now. Any moment now, you bastard, she thought, positioning her other arm as subtly as she could.

He fell onto the bed, much like a sack of smug potatoes would, and reached out to feel her butt.

It happened too fast for him to realise. He was on his back, a napkin pressed against his nose which he recognised was doused with chloroform (he wasn’t a stranger to it either).  
He struggled to reach for his gun, which was prevented by Moon Byul putting her entire weight on his body, grasping onto one of his wrists, leaving only one arm free. He instead decided to go for her throat, but he could now barely move, and the light started leaving his vision.

Moonbyul waited for a whole of two minutes with the kerchief still pressed to his nose, making sure he wasn’t just acting.  
She pulled his gun out of his waist band, and he flopped back on the bed like a rag doll, just as she heard a characteristic knock on the door.

She unlocked it to and peeked carefully, only to find an abnormally smiley Hyejin at the behind it.

“Why are you smiling like the devil?” she asked, letting her in.  
She was pleasantly surprised when Hyejin dragged an unconscious bodyguard behind her before closing the door.  
Damn, there’s a reason why she’s as high on the market as I am, Moon Byul thought, considering she had several years of experience over Hyejin.

“Now?” Hyejin asked asked, putting her fist on her hip, eyeing the two unconscious men. 

“You can take care of the bodyguard, I’d like to take my sweet time with this waste of space and oxygen,”  
“Sure, Unnie,” Hyejin replied, and both of them got to work.

Moon Byul peeled off the thin silicon glove from her palms, and stashed them in her ‘to incinerate box’ in her car, which already contained Hyejin’s gloves as well.

“The pictures will be uploaded tomorrow at dawn,” Hyejin said, stretching comfortably in the passenger seat.  
“You know that distasteful pictures of his naked dead body is not going to bring all those women back, right?”  
“It feels good,” Hyejin shrugged “Also, maybe the next time a guy wants to do something similar, he’ll remember these pictures.”

Moon Byul nodded in silence, accepting her explanation. It was not her style to publicise her work. However, Hyejin was no amateur, she trusted her judgement.

She heard a sharp click next to her ear, and realised maybe she shouldn’t have been this trusting of an assassin, after all.  
She put her hands in the air, struggling to think of all the ways that she could get out of this situation.

“Hyejin,” she spoke calmly, glancing at the younger woman’s icy expression, “did they set you up to murder me as well?”

“Maybe. Or maybe I want to eliminate any competition I have in my field. You’ll never know,” Hyejin spoke just as calmly.

“I think we can work out some-” 

Moon Byul stopped as her cheek and and neck were doused with ice cold water

This kid, I swear, Moon Byul reached for tissues, listening to Hyejin’s mischievous laughter fill up the car. When she turned to Hyejin, she was already stuffing her face with snack bars, as if she hadn’t scared the shit out of Moon Byul just moments ago.

“Don’t glare so hard Unnie. You’re no fun,” Hyejin laughed again, although it sounded like she was choking with her mouth so full.

Moon Byul sighed, loosening up and starting the car. 

Maybe I do need to take a break, Moon Byul’s thoughts wandered to a particular blonde she had seen at the party. She regretted not doing something about her fixation.

“If you’re thinking of that blonde, I’ve already saved her number on your phone. Her name is Yong Sun,” Hyejin said casually.

“What- How did you even- You know what, never mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here, please tell me if I should add any tags, tw or anything  
> Thank you for checking this out!


End file.
